Children play with dolls based upon their imagination. Doll accessories are created to enhance the interactive play between children and their dolls. Doll accessories created for recreational vehicles expand the interactive play between children and their dolls, allowing both the child and the doll to ride the recreational vehicle. Majority of doll accessories for recreational vehicles only allow the motionless body of the doll to be transported along with the child, by means of the recreational vehicle. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.